A Purple Minion And Her Minion Knight
by Pricat
Summary: One shots revolving around Pricat and Kevin having fun, adventures among other things
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **He-he I couldn't help myself after writing that Kevin/Pricat one shot I felt like writing more stories as they're adorable like Ben/Mal in Descendants if you know what I mean.**

 **In this first one, it's November so the Miniojs and brain boosted purple minions are playing in the snow from epic snowball fights to building snow towns and yeti tag.**

L

* * *

It was a few days after that night when she'd slept in Kevin's bed but it was morning now and Pricat was up in her room stretching but getting up and getting dressed hoping the new day would bring new adventures, but hungry leaving her room hearing laughter wondering what was going on seeing Stuart causing antics.

She shook her purple furred head going downstairs to the kitchen plus with it being November it was kind of cold so was making oatmeal but adfing honey to it stunning both Gru and Kevin walking into the kitchen.

"Wow, that smells good!" Kevin said making her smirk.

"Tankyu, as Eldora taught me to cook and bake, plus I just got up." Pricat said to them eating but they heard mischief.

"I'd better go see what the heck your brothers are doing." Gru told Kevin leaving.

"So, you slept okay, no restlessness?" Kevin adked Pricat.

"Nope, but you okay?" she replied.

"Yeah, I guess but it snowed heavily, so our Siblimgs are antsy to go outside and play." Kevin said hearing her giggle which made him smile because he loved seeing her happy so we're just hanging out since everybody was busy.

* * *

Most of Tne day the minions had been playing in the snow which was good because Gru and Nefario could get things done in the lab like makimg repairs and other things, plus the girls would be home from schoo, soon soit was good hearing laughter from outside ma,ing Gru curious as to what they were doing.

They were having a huge snowball war but we're riled up in energy but wondering where the brain boosted purple minions were hoping they were okay hearing laughter from the backyard seeing Tbey were there along with Chomper, Kevin and Pricat building something out of the snow

"So, you used to build these all the time?" Pricat asked Kevin.

"Yeah, in the Artic." he replied.

"Wait, what were you doing there as it's the coldest place ever?" Pricat heard Chompeer ask

"We just lived there for a while, okay?" he replied softly making Pricat understand seeing him a bit cold as she was hugging him since her body was covered in thick yet soft purple fur so it would he.p if she hugged him.

"Maybe we should go inside for a little bit." she said.

"Aww!" she heard her Siblijgs say.

"I meant me and Kevin, okay?" she said

After getting inside she was making hot cocoa for them which surprised Kevin but knew she understood what he'd meant when they'd been building the snow town.

But after getting outside, a huge lot of snow was dumped on her making her purple furred siblings worry seeing her look at Stuart chasing him as Chomper chuckled because it was like tag so was joining in.

Kevin was stunned wondering what was going on but chuckled at what was going on joining in.


	2. Dosed Up

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories but hope you guys like.**

 **In this one, Pricat gets sick with the minion flu but Chomper and Kevin help her out because they care about her**

* * *

YIt was the next morning and the other minions and brain boosted purple minions were up but Kevin was worried because Pricat wasn't at breakfast which worried him wondering if something was wrong remembering yesterday, when Stuart had dumped that snow on her which hadn't been funny so was hoping she was okay.

He saw her sluggishly walk in but he sensed something was wrong with her but she was being tough about it which made the tall minion male concerned for her, because she was sweet but cared about her siblings seeing her blow into a tissue because her purple furred head was stuffed up.

"You sure you're okay, Pri?" he asked.

"I'm good, don't worry." she replied softly.

Kevin wasn't so sure because he could sense something was wrong seeing her drink coffee but it was milky so it was okay since coffee made purple minions hyper hearing her cough a lot making his worry increase

"Maybe you should lie down, as I think you're sick." Kevin said seeing her going to sit down on Tne couch seeing her lie down on it asleep.

Chomper guessed something was wrong because his protective brotner instincts had went off seeing Kevin look worried.

He saw him feel Pricat's purple furred head as it was very warm mamimg him worry because it meant she was sick.

* * *

Later after beginning to stir, Pricat found herself in her room but felt terrible because of being majorly dosed up with flu making her curious seeing the door open and her brotner Chomper walk in.

"Good, you're awake because we were worried." he said.

"Oh, hey Chomp I feel terrible!" she said.

"Yeah, I know and you have the flu but it's okay." Chomper replied.

She understood but seeing the AVL Doctor here examining her since Gru had asked him to come but he confirmed she had the flu.

"Hey, it'll be okay as you'll get better." Kevin assured her as Chomper nodded but knew Stuart was a moron for dumping snow on Pricat because purple minion immune systems were weaker but saw her coughing a lot but getting her juice and saw her asleep after drinking making Kevin understand.

"She'll be okay, plus I can help her." Chomper told him.

Kevin hoped so because he cared about the female purple minion but Chomper was drinking soda.


	3. Helping Her Knight Sleep

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but hope people enjoy plus in this one Pandora, who is Pricat's older twin makes an appearance.**

 **In this one Kevin is too wound up to sleep which surprises everybody, but Pricat calls her older twin sister to use her magic to help Pricat's sweet minion knight get sleepy.**

* * *

Kevin was running around after having too much sugar because he, Bob and Stuart had been at a local Christmas market so Kevin had a lot of sugar like hot cocoa, cupcakes, among other things which made Gru stunned, just as Pricat arrived wondering what was wrong with her minion knight making Stuart chuckle at her seeing him hyper.

"Yeah he's been like this since we had desdert but he'll be okay." Stuart said as Gru sighed.

"We have to get him to sleep, or he's gonna be cranky." Pricat replied.

She had an idea on who could help, her twin sister Pandora who was a Gusrdian minion hoping she was in the area.

She then focused seeing a older female Purpke minion in a hooded top with black trouser wielding a sceptre underdtanding after Pricat explained.

"I can help, sis." Pandora to,d her unleashing dream sand as Gru saw Kevin stop running around rubbing his eyes making Pricat understand

"Tankyu Pan, as Tnat should help." she said softly.

"It's okay, plus I have been busy helping stop Pitch." Pandora told her going for now as Pricat saw Kevin asleep but she was carrying him to his room making Chomper chuckle at this

* * *

The next morning Gru was happy seeing Kevin up despite being hyper last night as he guessed what Pandora did had worked hoping that woukdn't happen again, seeing them eating breakfast, which they needed.

"Alright, you're okay!" Pricat said confusing Kevin

"You were pretty hyper last night, so Pricat helped calm you down." Gru to,d him making him blush as Pricat giggled because it was cute.

"It's okay Kev, as a friend of mine helped." she said but saw snow had fallen making her excited making a smile grow on Kevin's face.


	4. From Minion To Human

**A/N**

 **Here's more and couldn't resist after watching an new minions mini movie on YouTube which involved Kevin plus in my imagination I saw Pricat as a human so couldn't resist writing this.**

 **After an accident in the lab involving soccer, Pricat is turned human which surprises everybody especially Kevin but he helps her out and Gru befriends her because he has been real curious about her and Chomper**

* * *

It was just a typical day in the lab but Kevin saw Chomper playing soccer along with Pricat as both purple minion siblings were on Tne Minion Elementary soccer team but knew that they shouldn't be playing soccer in here, as the soccer ball hit a machine unaware it could turn minions human seeing a beam shoot out hitting Pricat making both Chomper and Kevin worry.

"Look what you did, by playing soccer!" Kevin told Chomper.

"Whoa-!" Nefario said seeing a purple haired female in soccer gear but she looked like Pricat!

"What happened, as I feel weird." Pricat said as Kevin coukdn't help but stare because she was more pretty as a human making Chomper sigh.

"I'm really sorry sis, I didn't mean to do it!" Chomper said confusing Pricat because she didn't know yet but looking in a mirror explained.

She still had her long purple hair, her goggles were there, she still had her fangs but was slender so was looking at her reflection stunning Chomper that she wasn't mad.

"What happened to me, and will I be stuck like this?" Pricat asked softly but her hands were shaky making Kevin understand hugging her.

"It was Tne Humaniser Ray, and I'm not sure." Nefario told her making her worry and Chomper felt bad for activating it.

* * *

"Are you okay, about this staying the night until the human thing wears off, Pri?" Kevin asked the now human female purple minion seeing her nod.

"Yes, I love being around you guts, especially you." she said as she was in her black pyjamas making Kevin giggle plus she was giving him cuddles which was good because earlier when Nefario mentioned she could be stuck like this for a bit, Pricat had a panic attack.

"Aw, that's cute but I need to talk to her, for a bit." Gru said.

"Aw!" they both said as he chuckled going to his office which made Pricat scared.

"Whoa you're not in trouble, trust me as your brother is more the troublemaker but June was talking to me after I to,d her what happened." Gru said.

She was fingering her charm which her birth mother Queen Eldora of the Minion Kingdom had given her.

"I just want to know about you, because you and your brother are very special you know?" Gru told her.

"That makes sense, because Chomp and I are above average purple minions Pkus I have magical powers like our birth mother Eldora but I don't like showing off." Pricat began seeing Gru curious.

"How come you guts live with June, and Lara?" Gru asked her.

"When we were babies Scarlet Overkill tried to kidnap me and Chomper, so our Mom sent us to this world where Lucy had been taking care of us but she let June adopt us." Pricat explained with a grin stunning Gru.

"Why didn't Lucy tell me this, that she knew you guts?" Gru said to her.

"It was very long ago, plus Lucy is sort of our aunt." Pricat said softly.

"That makes sense, but I'm curious about you and Kevin because you two are very adorable." Gru said to her makimg her smile.

"We've kinda been like that, since the first time we met as pups but he cares about me despite the fact I'm a purple minion as I know what you think like other pups think." Pricat said looking away.

"Hey it's okay as we know you and Chomper are sweet like your brain boosted Siblimgs and really sorry, if I hit a raw nerve." Gru said seeing her calm knowing how she cared about her Siblijgs.

He saw her asleep after that guessing she was exhausted after everything seeing Kevin there wondering if Pricat was okay seeing she was asleep.

"She conked out, but it's okay plus she told me some things." Gru said makimg the tall minion male nod carrying her to his room since he had a spare bed so was tucking her in kissing her head.


	5. Enjoying The Holidays

"Hey what's going on, and why is Gru cooking a turkey?" Pricat asked as Kevin giggled but he was happy she was back to normal after the effects of the Humaniser Ray had worn off which made him happy.

"It's for Thanksgiving, when we're thankful for things you know?" Kevin said makimg the female purple minion nod because June had explained to her and Chomper.

"Yes, but I am thankful for you, as you care about me." Pricat told him as they were holding hands which Gru found adorable but he hoped Pricat was okay.

"Well, I'm thankful for you too, as you're very special you know?" Pricat told him.

She nodded because she knew it was true but had to get home before Chomper worried about her plus was hoping Scarlet wouldn't show up to get revenge.

She knew her minion knight had been very brave defending his brothers from the big bad scarlet wolf so was happy he was okay and was hugging him before she left making him smirk unaware Stuart saw, knowing how those two felt wondering what his brother saw in Pricat making Kevin sigh.

He knew she was very sweet and caring despite her royal status and powers but had kept that a secret but she was important to him so didn't need to explain.

* * *

It was Tne morning of Thanksgiving but Chomper noticed that Pricat was already up and dressed but had went to the Gru house making him underdtand as he and Lara were having breakfast, but June chuckled as she liked seeing them happy plus they were having Thanksgiving dinner at Gru's house making Chomper smirk.

He guessed that Pricat was helping Kevin and his brothers out seeing Lara was going with her friends which made the male purple minion sad so wanted to help June with things making her nod since she was baking cookies.

"Don't you have friends, to hang out with?" she asked him.

"Nope, but I'm used to it, Pri too." he replied as June was stunned.

"But you guys are very sweet, you know?" June told him.

At Gru's house Kevin and his brothers were in football gear R enacting Tne super bowl making Chomper excited as Pricat giggled.

She then hoped things were okay plus they had to get their flu shots but pushing that aside plus purple Minipns were bottomless pits meaning there was little chance of leftovers.

Kevin chuckled at that but Stuart sighed knowing he liked Pricat but too shy to admit it plus the others were goofing around which made Lara chuckle because it was sweet but she knew the holidays woukd be fun, with them aroubd making her Mom, Gru and her uncle Nefario agree.

Plus with Christmas aroubd the cornet it would be more fun but later that night back at their house she'saway both Chomper and Pricat out like lights which was cute because she cared about them very much, they were like family.


End file.
